Veronica Mars, S4E02, The Monster of Neptune
by Vmarsfan459
Summary: Veronica takes her leave of absence from the FBI to go home to Neptune with Logan and Mac for a while. She finds that leaving her work in L.A. will be hard when a serial killer nicknamed "The Monster" by the press has a vendetta against her.


**Veronica Mars, S4E02**

Episode Title: "The Monster of Neptune"

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: "Veronica Mars" belong to CW and Rob Thomas.

A/N: Continues from S4E01.

_(Scene fades in from black. "Vienna" by Billy Joel starts playing softly in the background. Veronica is sleeping next to Logan with her hand on Logan's bare chest. Cell phone on the night-stand vibrates.)_

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day_

Logan: Don't answer it.

Veronica: If it was only that simple.

Logan: Take Billy Joel's advice.

_(Veronica grabs her cell phone off the nightstand.)_

Veronica_ (to Logan)_: You've got to get up. Pack for Neptune, remember?

_(Veronica looks on caller id. The number is 555-6453.)_

Veronica: Boss.

Bradley: Veronica.

Veronica: I presume you wanted to talk about my request.

Bradley: No, something much more than that. Come stop by the office.

Veronica: Sir--

_(Bradley hangs up the phone before Veronica can reply.)_

Logan: Who was that?

_(Veronica sighs)_

Veronica: Logan, why don't you go ahead and start packing without me.

Logan: Something came up again. Why am I not surprised?

Veronica: I promise that it won't be long.

_(Logan looks at Veronica.)_

Logan: You know, cops are the worst liars ever.

Veronica_ (chuckles)_: Want to bet 20 on that?

Logan: It's your money. I bet you 20 that you won't be back for another hour.

_(Veronica goes into the other room to change into a suitable outfit. Logan finally gets up from the bed.)_

_But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

_(Music fades into the background. Cut to shot of Mac asleep at her computer. Seth knocks on Mac's office door. Disturbed by the abrupt noise, Mac wakes up.)_

Seth: Hey….

_(Seth sets a cup of coffee down on a table for Mac.)_

Mac: Hmm…Thanks.

Seth: For the record, that was the worst date I've ever gone on.

_(Mac laughs.)_

Mac: Shouldn't you be on leave?

Seth: I'm fine.

Mac: You've been shot two times and operated on, Seth.

Seth: and they pumped me full of drugs.

Mac: Seth…

Seth: I'm fine. Relax.

Mac: Did you come here for something?

Seth: Uh…yeah. Yeah. Right. Sorry.

Mac: Well…what is it that you want me to do?

Seth: Could you hack into the health care records?

Mac: You underestimate me too much.

Seth _(smiles): _Is that a yes?

_(Cut to shot of Veronica walking up to the main desk of the FBI headquarters.)_

Veronica: Hey, Brian.

Brian: Veronica, I thought you took a leave.

Veronica: I did. Do you know why Bradley wants to see me?

Brian: No clue. Get it?

_(Veronica forces a chuckle.)_

Brian: He's in his office right now, oh and there's a package for you.

_(Veronica rips the package open.)_

Brian: Another sex tape?

Veronica: Only in your dreams, Brian.

_(Veronica walks away with the tape. Cut to shot of Logan packing for the trip. The telephone rings several times. Logan lets it go to the answering machine.)_

_Keith: Veronica……sweetie……_

_(Keith sighs)_

_Keith: I'm out……I was hoping…….that if you weren't busy or any thing……come to Neptune. We'll have a cup of coffee over some conversation…._

_(Pause.)_

_Keith: Sweetie……don't be mad at me._

_(Keith hangs up. Logan starts to pick up the phone to call back Mr.Mars, but decides against it. Cut to shot of Veronica arriving into Bradley's office.)_

Veronica: Sir, you wanted to see me.

_(Bradley stops doing his paperwork and takes off his reading glasses. He leans forward in his chair.)_

Bradley: Sit down, Veronica.

_(Insert Narration.)_

_Veronica: Great…. We're on a first name basis right now, which, could only mean he's going to have one of those famous "heart-to-heart" conversations._

Veronica: Sir, what is this about?

Bradley: Where are you going on your leave, Veronica?

Veronica: Back home, sir. Why?

Bradley: I think it would be best for you to stay here…in L.A.

_(Bradley takes a file out from his desk cabinet. He shows a picture to Veronica.)_

Bradley: Agent Lang is in charge of this case. He is the one who notified me. The newspapers have named him "The Monster".

Veronica: Sir, It could just be a coincidence that she looks just like me.

Bradley: Do you believe in coincidences, Veronica?

Veronica: Sir…..

Bradley: I can't stop you from going back home on your leave, but I am going to place a few agents to follow you.

Veronica: Sir, I don't think that is necessary.

Bradley _(sternly)_: You won't even see them. End of discussion, Veronica. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have some paperwork to do.

_(Veronica exits the room frustrated. Seth is walking towards her.)_

Seth: How are you holding up?

Veronica: I should be the one asking you that.

Seth _(chuckles): _Honestly, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about her though.

Veronica: She almost killed you…

Seth: She was mentally ill….

Veronica: Seth….

Seth: I know, I know…we should never justify their actions, but if Rebecca had gotten the help she'd needed then maybe she wouldn't done the things she did.

Veronica: Wow, you must have really liked her.

Seth: I did, then there was a time I really loved this blonde…..so….Veronica, is everything all right?

Veronica _(hesitates)_: Yeah…..Yeah……everything is fine. I'm just heading back home to Neptune for a few days.

_(Insert Narration)_

_Veronica: Besides the fact that a killer is after me, the fact that you almost got killed, and things with Logan aren't going so great, everything is just peachy, Seth. _

Seth: You know if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you. Don't be afraid to ask for help, Veronica. Everyone can't go through life alone. Oh, and Veronica…..be careful.

Veronica: You knew about this?

Seth: I'm one of the agents that Bradley assigned.

Veronica: Unbelievable.

_(Veronica exits the scene frustrated. Cut to Mac's office with her computer humming and algorithms running on the screen to crack a password. Mac sits in her office holding the ring box that Wallace gave her two days before his untimely death. Cut to flashback.)_

_2007_

_Mac: Where are you taking me?_

_Wallace: To your favorite place._

_Mac(giggles): Are we there yet?_

_Wallace: Almost…. just got to make it up these stairs, careful now. _

_(Wallace and Mac making their way up the steps)_

_Wallace: A few more steps….._

_(Wallace takes off Mac's blindfold)_

_Wallace: And we're here…._

_Mac: The observatory of Hearst...How did you know? Most guys think I'm only into computers._

_Wallace (chuckles): One of the benefits of having Veronica as your friend, you know…you pick up a few tricks._

_(Wallace takes the telescope and points it to Aries.)_

_Wallace: Your favorite star, Aries, because it represents a symbol strength….something you hope to have, but you don't realize that you have it already, Mac. You're strong in your own intelligent ways. You're very independent and you don't need anyone, but…..I need someone to be with in my life. What we had this summer was amazing and I think I am ready to commit. _

_Mac: Oh, Wallace….._

_(Wallace bends down on one knee)_

_Wallace: Mac, will you marry me?_

_(Silence ensues.)_

_Wallace: Well…say something at least…._

_Mac: Wallace…….I….love….you….but…we're too young to get married and this is all happening too fast. Do you hate me right now?_

_Wallace: How could I ever hate you?_

_(Cross-fade blur back to the present.)_

Veronica: Mac! Are you there??

_(Mac snaps out of her train of thought.)_

Mac: Sorry, V.

_(Veronica looks at the ring box that Mac is holding still.)_

Veronica: Wallace gave you that. Didn't he?

Mac: Yeah….two days before he died. If only I said yes…..I'd thought we would have forever…..

Veronica: Yeah, we all thought we would have forever, but what I've seen on the job makes me think otherwise...Listen, I'm going back to Neptune for a while. Are you going to be alright?

Mac: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Veronica: You're still thinking about him constantly all these years, Mac.

Mac: You were just his friend. We were in love with each other.

Veronica _(sighs)_: Mac...you have to move on. Nobody can replace Wallace, but thinking about it won't help. Trust me, I've been there.

Mac: When you were sitting on a boulder on Dog Beach, why didn't you kill yourself, Veronica?

Veronica: I thought about it for a while. I had my gun in my throat and thought about pulling the trigger a few times, but I just couldn't……

Veronica _(sighs)_: I couldn't because Wallace wouldn't have wanted it. He would have wanted us to live our lives because if we didn't….then the killer would have won. He would have gotten what he wanted and Wallace's death would have been useless. You know…..on this job, I see so many things that most people shouldn't ever see in their lifetime. All this hurt and despair, it makes you seek out for justice and speak for those who can't. That's what Wallace would have wanted for himself and for others.

Mac: Wallace would have wanted that…….On second thought, Could I come with you to Neptune? There's something I need to do.

_(Mac looks at the ring box in her hand.)_

Veronica: I'd thought you'd never ask.

_(Scene fades out to black. Cue the opening credits.)_


End file.
